


Kiss

by puffinmuffin13



Series: (It's) Enough [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: And there's also a kiss, Blood, Character Death, Death, M/M, The whole thing is about someone dying, it's just a goodbye kiss, should I be concerned that I said that casually or does that just happen to everyone in this fandom, that happens to be while one of them is dying, there's not even any real love behind this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: "No, huh?"... Why not.





	Kiss

Sometimes, Kokichi was really frustrated being the one who knew everything. Not just in how everything was taking a toll on him, but in how every outcome he tried to twist, something went wrong.

Like now, for instance. With Kaito lying on the hydraulic press and Kokichi at the control panel.

How reminiscent of the first time he himself died.

But now, the one who went to the trial would be a completely different person.

"So..." Kaito laughed, voice shattered and blood sputtering at his lips, "kiss for the road?"

Kokichi looked down at him, silently. He prepared for what he needed to do even as DICE's motto ran through his ears.

Kaito waited in silence before choking out another laugh. "No, huh?" He said, his weak coughing growing to shake his entire body.

Although he was ready to give the signal and begin, Kokichi hesitated at the sight.

... Why not. He was probably going to die soon too, and he was curious to find out what a kiss felt like.

_I can't remember what a kiss feels like, or if I've ever had one at -_

Kokichi turned his thoughts into steps and stood at the press by the time it took Kaito to breathe twice more.

Kaito was surprised, but Kokichi put a finger on his lips. He knew Kaito was about to... fall asleep, and wanted him to keep his last stores of energy for this.

Kokichi leaned in and felt Kaito's bloody lips meet his own.

...

Silence. How fitting.

Kokichi stood up and strode away, not looking back to see if Kaito was a corpse by now.

He kind of wished it could have been different.

He kind of wished he could _make_ it different.

But unless someone had a magical cure or a hospital to pull out of their pocket, then from the first trial on Kaito was always doomed.

Kokichi knew.

Kokichi memorized it, and the rest of the moves that would result from the first bloody cough.

Kokichi knew the last moves he had to make.

So Kokichi closed his eyes and pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I might as well do a promo (or whatever it's called) for myself cause hey, why not.
> 
> Writing and Drawing Tumblr blog: an-artist-with-a-writers-pen
> 
> Danganronpa Tumblr blog: himiko-yumehellno
> 
> Main Tumblr blog (warning for lots of social issues, discourse, and random stuff; this blog was mistakenly tagged explicit so don't worry I am well aware I was blurred by the Tumblr Overlords): stillonthe1stseasonofsherlock
> 
> Yeet.


End file.
